


Accidental Meetings

by gallifrey_companion



Series: Domesticated Bliss [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifrey_companion/pseuds/gallifrey_companion
Summary: For the first time in months it feels like spring, so Rafael and Sonny go to Central Park. Only, a little boy happens to recognize them.





	Accidental Meetings

“Finally!” Sonny exclaimed happily as he thrust the windows of their bedroom open. “It feels like spring!”

Rafael watched from bed with an amused smile as his boyfriend enjoyed the first warm day in months. Sonny had checked his phone and seen a notification telling him it was going to be sixty five degrees on this March day and practically flown out of bed.

“Are you thirty five or eight?” Rafael counters with a smirk, but his eyes were focused on the naked form of his boyfriend. 

“If I was eight, then you would be arrested for what we just did,” Sonny shot back.

“Touche counselor, touche.”

Sonny came back to the bed and bounced on top of Rafael before leaning down and kissing him soundly. 

“Well, well, isn’t someone in a good mood today, even before coffee,” The lawyer remarked.

“I love spring, Rafi. We both don’t have to go to work unless we get called, lets go walk around the park.”

“You really are a child.” 

“A sexy child that you love to indulge,”

Rafael sighed again in mock exasperation. “That I do. C’mon, let’s go to the park and let you embrace the child you really are.”

He got a long kiss in response before Sonny got up to get in the shower. 

An hour and a second round later, the pair were walking around Central Park hand and hand. Sonny, who himself wore jeans and a red flannel with his sleeves rolled up, had convinced Rafael to dress down for their walk in the park. The lawyer wore khakis and one of his worn Harvard pullovers. 

For the first time after a long and cold winter, they could smell spring in the air. Kids ran around them as parents happy to have them out of the house following, evidently also enjoying the weather. They walked and people watched - and Rafael judged - as they bantered back and forth. 

Eventually, they found a little outdoors cafe and ordered their second cups of coffee for the day. 

“So if I got Mets tickets, you’d actually go with me?” Sonny asked in shock. 

Rafael rolled his eyes. “You love the Mets, of course I’ll go. Doesn’t mean I’m not gonna be obnoxious though.”

The taller man smiled and leaned over. “If you weren’t, I’d be concerned.”

They were occupied by their kiss when suddenly they heard a little boy shout “Uncle Rafa! Uncle Sonny!” And a small body slammed into Rafael’s legs. They both jumped apart and looked down to see Noah Benson staring up at them with a huge smile while a few steps behind him stood his mother with an utterly shocked look on her face. 

“Hi Noah!” Rafael responded before picking the boy up and placing him in his lap. He then turned to his best friend. “Liv, fancy meeting you here.” 

Olivia was still standing there frozen. “Carisa? Barba? What…?”

Seeing as it didn’t look like she was going to move any time soon, Sonny got up and gently guided her into a seat. Noah was rambling to Rafael about all the fun things they had already done at the park.

“Lieu?” Sonny asked. “You in there?”

“Uh, sorry, Carisi. I don’t think I’ve been so shocked in a long time.” Olivia responded, her eyes flashing between the two men that still sat very close to each other. “How long has this been going on?”

Rafael shifted Noah to Sonny so the boy could talk to his other uncle, the little one having no care of the tension between his mother and uncles. “About a year and ten months at this point.”

She blinked in shock. “How on earth did none of us realize?”

Carisi smirked at her. “You’ve seen me act undercover, wasn’t hard to fool the squad when you all thought the two of us were straight.”

“I never thought Rafael was straight,” Oliver blurted out, causing the other man to stare questioningly at her. “What? You totally got a bisexual vibe going on.” 

Carisi laughed loudly as Rafael pouted at her. “You never said anything.”

“You never said you were dating my detective for nearly two years.”

The pair stared each other down while Sonny talked to Noah quietly. “Hey, while you two do your weird telepathic stare down thing, I’m gonna push Noah on a swing.” They both waved him off and the taller man snorted. 

Rafael finally looked away, knowing he should have told her. She was basically her best friend and here he was dating her detective and living with him and he had deliberately blocked something so important about him out of their conversations. “It started with just drinks out after work, then lunch together sometimes, then coffee before work. At first we didn’t say anything because we weren’t sure if it would last, and then when dates turned into spending most of the week at my apartment, we figured one of you would notice eventually. Then we moved in together and we had gotten used to just being with each other and not having to explain ourselves or worry about ramifications at work. Dominick has been talking about telling the whole squad, but he keeps putting it off for fear of upsetting you.”

At some point, his eyes had drifted towards his lover, and unknown to him, he wore a small happy on his face. Sonny was holding Noah in his arms and running around with him above his head while the small boy shouted, “I’M BATMAN!”. Rafael always loved seeing him with kids, especially while wearing jeans and flannel. 

“You love him.” Olivia breathed, staring between him and Carisi with shock. 

“Very much, Liv. He makes me happier than I could ever have thought.” Rafael admitted in a rare stroke of raw emotions. 

“Why would he be afraid of upsetting me?” Olivia asks. 

“He was afraid you’d put in for a transfer for him, given that we work together.”

Olivia sighed. “I’d never do that.”

“I know, that’s what I keep telling him.”

“Does anyone else know?” She asked after a little while, eyes on Noah but was content to let her detective entertain the excitable boy. 

“My mother found out where we live and showed up one night a few weeks ago.” He admitted and she laughed. 

“I hope you were decent.”

He smirked. “We were, at the time, just making dinner. Once he tells Fin and Rollins, we’ll have you guys over and you can taste his amazing cooking.”

Benson raised an eyebrow. “Carisi can cook?”

Rafael nodded. “You have no idea. It’s his bloody italian blood, there is no other explanation for how well he can cook.”

“You’re gonna propose, aren’t you?” She asked.

“Damn detectives,” Rafael muttered as his cheeks reddened slightly and he coughed. “One day, I will. We still need to tell his family and the squad and adjust to that, but yes… I will propose one day.”

Olivia smiled and patted his hand. “I’m happy for you, Rafa. He’s a good man.”

Rafael smiled at her as the sounds of a laughing Noah got louder. Yet again, his small body wrapped itself around his legs as he looked up. “Uncle Rafa, I’m Batman!”

“No way!” He responded with a shocked tone, reaching down for the boy. “You know, being a viligante is against the law, Noah.”

Noah giggled. “Uncle Sonny said that you’d say that.”

The lawyer shot Sonny a look, only to get a wide smile back. “Did he now? Well, your secret is safe with me, Batman.”

“Carisi, you know Rollins is gonna kill you for not telling her, right?” Benson asked.

He gulped. “Yeah, but not as bad as my sisters or mother. If I ever go missing, I’m gonna say now that it was Bella.”


End file.
